


The Will of The Force

by Baraqel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Expanded Universe, Four Aspects of The Force, Multi, New Faction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baraqel/pseuds/Baraqel
Summary: What will happen when the Force itself will decide to conceive a second child? His mission will be to bring an end to the everlasting war and create a galaxy ruled by the four aspects of the Force. With the chaos in the galaxy and the strict rules of the Force can he succeed in his mission? Or will he fail like many others before him? [ A cross-genre story ] [ Many pairings ]





	1. The Unparalleled Help - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ;) This is my very first fanfiction I've written. Hope you gonna like it. Sorry for my bad English BTW. ;P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In 42 BBY, the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis and his Sith apprentice, Darth Sidious were able to shift the Force and tip it towards the dark side after months of intense meditation. Plagueis sought to manipulate the midi-chlorians and use them to gain power over life and death. He was able to resurrect the Bith Darth Venamis (whom he had used as a test subject for years) using only the power of the Force. Using his new-found power to heal his own body, Plagueis decided to take his powers further and reached out to the midi-chlorines across the galaxy to gain dominance over them but the Force resisted his efforts and refused. In response, the midi-chlorians acted of their own accord and conceived a child within the human slave Shmi Skywalker.

However, Darth Plagueis never stopped manipulating the midi-chlorines, continuing the research on them as he saw fit in order to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. The Force had enough of being used and started forming a plan. It hoped that the Jedi would restore the balance, but they didn't understand the true meaning of the word. Few of them understood the visions and signs from the Force, but the Jedi Council didn't listen to them. They were blindly clinging to their code, not understanding the full potential of the Force. Yet some of them dared to call themselves 'Masters of the Force'. The Force didn't have a master and it never would.

In 38 BBY, the Force decided, it needed a much more solid and permanent solution, someone who would understand its rules, someone who could be a physical extension of its will. Once again, the midi-chlorines conceived a child, this time, within a female Firrerreo, Tashia Virlo. The Force also granted Darth Plagueis a vision: the exact place, where the child will be born. The Sith Lord reacted immediately, traveling to the planet Firrerre, with the goal of kidnapping the female, by any means necessary.

After a successful abduction, Darth Plagueis transported the young female to Arkania, the adopted home world of the white-eyed humanoids called Arkanians. They were well-known throughout the galaxy for their extremely reclusive scientists that specialized in genetic manipulations and cybernetics. One of such scientist was an egoistic, amoral and ambitious individual named Negeth Savir. The only goal in his life was to extend his already impressive knowledge and looking for a worthy task to challenge his skills. Darth Plagueis gave him just that. He instructed Negeth to genetically modify the child in his mother's womb, erase all racial weaknesses and if possible, mix his genetic code with strong races that would compatible with his own genetic code.

But Darth Plagueis didn't know that all this, was planned. This child would be trained by the Force itself. The Force as a whole would give them all an ultimatum: either there will be a balance, or... the Force would destroy them all.

**37 BBY – Perave System, Arkania, Underground Research Facility.**

Darth Plagueis was walking down the corridor, heading for the main laboratory door. His pale, thin face was full of excitement and he was smirking underneath his respirator mask. For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to see the results of another scientist's work. Normally only his studies and research would be considered a top priority and he wouldn't care about anything else but this time, it was different. He was about to see a child conceived by the Force and genetically modified to be his greatest weapon.

The moment Plagueis entered the room, he was struck by the foul stench of decaying corpses, blood, urine and other bodily fluids. Fortunately, he was accustomed to the smell, thanks to the fact that he also experimented on multiple occasions which resulted in similar environments. The sight he witnessed would of brought a cold sweat and shivers down his spine if he were not a black-hearted Sith Lord.

The larger part of the floor was covered with clotted blood, dead and dismembered bodies were lying on the tables. The shelves were full of body parts from various species. To put it simply: the room resembled, an overpopulated morgue.

Darth Plagueis immediately noticed an old man walking between the bodies. His white cloak and silver-white hair contrasted with the bloody corpses. He was the infamous Doctor Negeth Savir.

The scientist was so strongly focused on the datapad in his hand that he didn't even flinch when the Sith Lord stood behind him. If he did notice the presence of the Dark Lord, he didn't show any reaction.

Darth Plagueis cleared his throat. "Doctor Negeth, I trust that you completed the task I have given you?" asked the Sith Lord with his metallic voice.

The old Arkanian turned around and craned his neck to look up at the Sith Lord with his white eyes. "Of course," he replied with a smirk. "Thanks to his natural healing factor, he survived my modifications. It was easier than I anticipated. Therefore, it was not much of a challenge," he pointed his finger at the female body tied to the table in the corner.

When Darth Plagueis approached her, he immediately recognized the golden-skinned female. She was the kidnapped mother of the child, and to his surprise... she was still alive.

The funny thing was, the only thing that didn't change, was her ginger-white hair. Bruises, silver scars and needle pricks covered her body, especially in the stomach region. The once healthy and pretty female was now a living test subject. The Sith Lord could feel her pain, fear, and humiliation but most of all, he could feel her anger. Her green eyes were full of pure hatred and he could hear her growling every now and then. She was like a wounded, wild animal, trapped in a snare. It was a truly interesting sight, but even that, didn't draw his attention as much as the baby boy, that was lying beside her.

Just like his mother, the boy had golden, though a little darker, skin complexion. Two little horns were sprouting from his cranium. The Sith Lord also noticed that the boy had amber eyes with vertical pupils but the thing that struck him the most, was the fact that the boy had a whip-like tail. He was sure that this race didn't have tails.

"That's the side effect of all genetic mutations," the scientist interrupted his thoughts " along with the eyes, and the long tongue. Strange birthmarks are not my doing."

"Birthmarks?" Plagueis asked, fixing his eyes on the scientist.

The Arkanian approached them and pointed at the child. "Check his hands."

The Muun leaned over the boy, focusing on his small hands. The boy had two birthmarks on each hand, four in total. Darth Plagueis recognized only two of them: the ancient symbol of the dark side and the ancient symbol of the light side, the two other symbols were unknown to him.

"What genetic modifications did the boy undergo?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the boy. To his amazement, the boy was not crying and was surprisingly calm.

"Firrerreo species don't have any specific weaknesses, so I didn't have to work on anything there. I mixed his DNA with genes from Zabrak, Noghri, Falleen, Togruta, and Anzati in that order. The results are very satisfying. He will be naturally stronger, faster and far more agile than an average Firrerreo. The best part is that since his species already have better physical attributes than humans, you can just imagine how superior he will be." Doctor Negeth placed his datapad on the table. "You will find more specific information on my datapad."

Focusing his gaze on the mother who was growling at them and cursing with her native language, the Arkanian asked. "Do you mind if I keep the mother of the boy?"

"She is yours after you finish your work Doctor," replied the Sith Lord. He had a hunch what the Arkanian was planning to do with the female but he didn't care. She served her purpose and now, she was disposable.

Darth Plagueis re-centered his thoughts about the used species and began to see the pattern here. All of the genes that were used to modify this child belonged to natural hunters and predators. The Falleen and Noghri were reptilian-like species. That means the long tail, eyes, and tongue are the side-effects from their genes.

" _This boy will be the best assassin in the whole galaxy,_ " he thought but there was still one important question he needed to ask.

"Tell me Doctor... how can he be killed?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The Doctor did a very good job but the Dark Lord didn't want a weapon that couldn't be controlled.

"His modified healing factor will repair any damage inflicted on him and although drugs, viruses and even poisons will have an effect on him, his body will just keep healing itself. Even alcohol will have no effect on him. But..." the Doctor raised his finger. "...his healing factor, no matter how strong, cannot function without the brain. That means decapitation, drowning, stabbing through the eye and any type of lethal damage to the brain will kill him. But still..." he smiled proudly. "...considering all his abilities it will be very hard. I can even say that, if he does get into a fight, he will fight very cunningly and will display intelligence far beyond his years, he will be almost impossible to kill."

The Sith Lord raised his eyebrows at the comment, clearly surprised. It was very rare for an Arkanian to praise someone other than themselves. It was the proof that the boy really was, a masterpiece. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

"Do you have the chip I gave you?" Plagueis asked.

"Of course," Doctor Negeth replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out an inhibitor chip. "It only needs to be properly programmed and after that, surgically implanted into his brain. We can do this right now in my office," he stated.

After Darth Plagueis nodded approvingly, he and Doctor Negeth Savir left the laboratory, locking the door behind them. Even then, the bound female didn't stop cursing and growling. Words couldn't describe how much she hated both men, especially the old Arkanian. Finally exhausted, she stopped struggling and began breathing heavily. She didn't want it to end this way. She didn't care what would happen to her, the only thing she cared about was her child's safety.

Suddenly, she heard a humming sound coming from above her. A yellow lightsaber pierced through metal and begun cutting a circle, like a workshop laser cutter. A few seconds later, a large, round piece of metal fell to the floor. Immediately after, a cloaked figure jumped down, right beside her. The stranger took off their hood, revealing a female Togruta’s face.

She raised a finger to her lips and held it there as a signal to Tashia to stay quiet. She quickly approached the table and started untying the bounded female.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," she whispered with a reassuring smile. "My name is Zai'shira."

The Firrerreo fixed her gaze on the Togruta, observing her carefully. Her horn-like montrals framed her orange-skinned face like an elaborate headdress. The white, fang-like markings on her cheeks gave her a slightly predatory look. She was wearing the traditional Togruta attire, including the sash and the akul-tooth headdress.

When she was freed, Tashia immediately grabbed her child, holding him in her arms, for the first time since his birth. She gazed into the crystal-blue eyes of her savior. Normally the Firrerreo didn't trust strangers, but in this situation, she was willing to risk everything for her boy.

"Thank you," she spoke in basic. "My name is Tashia Virlo."

The Togruta eyes widen. Not only did the female speak basic but she revealed her name. Normally the Firrerreos believed that one could 'own' another's name and therefore would almost never give out their name to another unless it was their mate or close friend.

Zai'shira put her hand on the mother's shoulder. "I will bring you both to safety," she said, looking around. "Just give me a few second to find-"

"No!" Tashia yelled with watery eyes. "Just take my boy and go without me. I'll just slow you down."

"That's not an option Tashia," Zai'shira argued. "The boy needs a mother, I will manage to save you both. You have to trust me."

"My son needs to live and that's the most important thing to me," she said forcefully. "I won't risk him being turned into some kind of weapon. They already changed him physically, I won't let them turn him into a cold-blooded killer. If you truly want to help then take him," she pleaded.

Zai'shira realized that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to convince Tashia to change her mind. Maybe if she had more time but in this situation, she didn't have much. With a heavy heart, she carefully took the boy in her arms. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Deiven," she replied with a weak smile. "Take this," Tashia pointed at the datapad lying on the table. "It has information on whatever they did to him, maybe you can use it to help him to live a normal life."

Zai'shira nodded to the mother and took the datapad, hiding it in her coat pocket. "What are you planning to do Tashia?" she asked.

"I plan to take revenge on that Arkanian bastard," she replied with a growl. "At least maybe I can buy you a few seconds of time and increase your chances of escape."

The Togruta sighed and nodded. She didn't like this idea but it was her choice, even if it meant her death. Hiding the boy under her cloak to keep him warm, she looked one last time into Tashia's eyes. "Good luck," honestly, she didn't know what else to say to her.

"May you be shielded from the wind," Tashia responded with a faint smile.

Zai'shira crouched and used the Force to jump through the hole she recently made. All this time she was hiding her force signature because she knew, Darth Plagueis would sense her presence otherwise but now, she was using it to enhance her speed so that she could go as than usual. It was only the matter of seconds before the Dark Lord would notice that she was here and what she had done.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment Zai'shira used the Force, Darth Plagueis recognized her Force signature, the one he hated more than any other. His whole body tensed up while his eyes widened in shock and... fear?

"Is there a problem Lord Plagueis?" Doctor Negeth asked.

Not wasting any time, and without a word, Darth Plagueis dashed out of the office. He instinctively knew what her goal was but he didn't understand how she had found him on Arkania. Like always, she was a thorn in his side.

Just like the Togruta predicted, it took him just a couple of seconds to get back to the laboratory. The Dark Lord didn't even wait for Doctor Negeth to open the locked door. Extending his hand, he released a massive force wave, ripping the metal door from its hinges.

When he entered the room, he immediately noticed that the boy was gone. He ran up to the table, looking at the hole in the ceiling. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he was fighting the urge, to turn this whole facility into a barren wasteland.

"What happened here?!" he heard the Doctor's voice who was just entering the laboratory.

Darth Plagueis began turning to face the Arkanian. "Your lack of security measures has cost me-" he stopped in mid-sentence, focusing his angry gaze at something behind the scientist.

The old Arkanian heard a growling behind him. Turning his head, he only managed to catch a glimpse of golden skin and a something shiny. Immediately after, he felt a severe pain in his throat. Sinking down to his knees with widened eyes, he began to gag on his own blood. He didn't even understand what happened before it was too late.

For a normal person, the whole scene happened too fast to follow. The Muun however, saw everything clearly and in slow-motion. The Firrerreo female snuck behind the Doctor and sliced his throat with a piece of broken glass. He easily could've saved him but he deserved the punishment for this mess.

Darth Plagueis, even in his anger, had to admit he was impressed by the Firrerreos ability. Due to his temporary lack of concentration, even he didn't sense her presence. If she had attacked him instead of the Arkanian, she would possibly have managed to injure him.

"I admire your skill and tenacity but your lust for revenge has cost you your life," Darth Plagueis stated. "You should have attacked me first. Then you actually could've had a chance to escape but now..." he chuckled evilly"...you most certainly will die."

Tashia stared at the Sith Lord in complete silence, with no fear in her eyes. She got her revenge and already bought more than enough time for the Togruta.

Darth Plagueis saw the look and narrowed his yellow eyes ominously. "Do you really think that your child is safe?" he asked folding his arms on his chest. "My dear, unlike this old fool, I always have a backup plan. My apprentice is at the spaceport at this exact moment. So trust me, your new Togruta friend is not leaving this planet alive and that means, your boy is coming back to me."

With a quick swing, Tashia threw the piece of glass at the Muun, aiming for his head. The Sith Lord didn't even flinch. Without even a hand gestures, the piece of glass stopped in mid-air, millimeters from his face and then fell down to the floor.

With a scoff, Dart Plagueis extended his hand hurling arcing bolts of lightning from his fingertips. The Force lightning hit the female, sending her flying backward. With a horrifying scream, Tashia was thrown out of the room, hitting the corridor wall and denting it in a process.

The Dark Lord didn't hold back. Normally, force lightning was used in a fight or for torture but this time, it was used for execution. The golden-skinned Firrerreo was now a charred, smoking corpse. She didn't suffer and that was the only good thing that happened to her in this place.

After killing the female, Darth Plagueis rolled up his sleeve and activated his comlink, raising it to his respirator mask. "Sidious, come in," he said.

Almost immediately his comlink crackled. "Complications Master?" asked his apprentice.

"Yes," replied Plagueis. "Master Zai'shira Kessen is alive and she kidnapped my 'project'."

"What?! She survived?" Sidious asked, not hiding the shock or anger in his voice. "I told you to make sure that she's dead."

"That's not important right now my apprentice!" Plagueis snapped. "She is probably heading to the spaceport. We cannot allow her to escape. Kill her and take the boy to our ship, I will join you shortly. Do not fail me Palpatine, do you understand?"

"...Yes Master," Sidious replied ending the call.

Darth Plagueis let out a deep sigh and looked around. He had to make sure he left no loose ends. Words couldn't describe how angry he was right now but he also was very curious. How could the Togruta know about the boy and how had she found this facility so fast? He was sure that the Doctor didn't betray him. The only explanation was: that she had a vision, just like him but why did the Force help him get the child in the first place and then help her?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please R&R ;)


	2. The Unparalleled Help - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

**Perave System, Arkania, Adascopolis Spaceport.**

Adascopolis was the ancient capital, the heart, the major corporate and financial center for Arkania. Located amongst the world's freezing tundra and snow-covered mountains it mainly consisted of towers and tall buildings poking out of the snow-covered ground, along with mining camps that doubled as Arkanian Offshoot settlements on the city's outskirts.

In any other situation, Darth Sidious gladly would have gone on a sightseeing. For him, Arkania had its own charm, despite the harsh, cold climate. It was a planet not for those who loved vacations in warm, sunny places. The both beautiful, and sometimes deadly planet, was known for its mines rich in diamonds and other precious minerals. Plus, there were many interesting places like the ruins of a massive library called Veeshas Tuwan, an ancient place where Sith Lords practiced their dark arts in hidden chambers far from the control of the Republic. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by the Jedi Order many, many years ago.

Right now, however, Sidious had an important mission: kill the Togrutan Jedi Master, and retrieve the boy. The thought itself was making him tremble with excitement. He already fought once with the Togruta, not so long ago. Back then, she was defeated by him and his Master Darth Plagueis, or so they thought apparently, she survived.

Darth Sidious knew that the task was both easy and hard. Easy because the only way to get in or out of the spaceport was by the shuttlebuses, unless, one had the ability to fly. Fortunately, on this planet, the spaceport security was really solid. All thanks to the Arkanian Offshoots, a sub-species of the Arkanian race, and their constant attempts to sneak into the capital.

Although the spaceport was really crowded, Arkanians and Yakas were the majority species here. That meant any member of a different race was easy to spot.

The hard part was that she could escape from this planet by using any ship at the spaceport. As a rogue Jedi, she wouldn't hesitate to steal a ship, especially in this situation.

However, Darth Sidious had a cunning plan. Since the security guards here were so thorough, his intention was to use them against the Jedi.

Snow crunched under his boots as he approached two patrolling guards, one of them was an Arkanian pureblood, the second was a Yaka, a member of Near-Human cyborg race.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my I ask for a minute of your time?" he asked with a polite tone.

The two guards stopped and looked at the hooded stranger. "Of course," replied the tall, brutish-looking Yaka. "I'm the security chief Gar Veru, how can we assist you?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Master Egeth Ondine," said Sidious. "Me and my padawan, are looking for a rogue Jedi named Zai'shira Kessen. She's an orange-skinned Togrutan female. We know she has landed on this planet in order to kidnap a Force-sensitive boy."

The Arkanian looked gravely at the false Jedi Master. "What species again?" he asked pulling out a datapad from his pocket.

"A Togruta," repeated Sidious.

"We saw only one Togruta today, early in the morning," said the Arkanian. "Her ship landed seven hours ago in... dock 32," he looked at his boss. "We should send our people there and alert authorities."

The Yaka shook his head, clearly not agreeing with the Arkanian."If she notices that we prepared a trap for her, she may panic and hurt the boy in the process," he stated.

Darth Sidious noticed that even if the voice of the Yaka was full of worry, his face was expressionless. Because of that, he resembled a textbook Jedi. The Sith Lord had the urge to cut him down right where he stood.

"I'll guess you're right," Arkanian conceded, raking his fingers through his hair.

"I may have a solution for this situation," said Sidious, gaining the attention of both men. "My friend informed me that the Togruta is heading for this spaceport, we may be perfectly trained for this, but that doesn't mean we couldn't use some help. The best way that security can help us is by informing us of her location. Then we can catch her quickly without unnecessary harm befalling the boy."

The Yaka nodded vigorously and quickly turned to face the Arkanian. "Notify all of our men to keep an eye out for an orange-skinned Togrutan female, but tell them not to engage her at any cost."

Not wasting any time, the Arkanian ran off. "You have our full support Master Jedi," said the security chief. "Oh, one more thing, describe your Padawan... so I can tell my men not to disturb him."

"Red-skinned male Zabrak," said Sidious. "Not many of his kind around here. Your men won't have trouble recognizing him."

"Understood," said Gar.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Sidious, turning away from the Yaka with a mischievous smile. Now all spaceports security will be his eyes and ears. " _This is going far better than I anticipated,_ " he thought to himself.

The Sith Lord reached into his pocket, pulling out his comlink and raising it to his lips. "Maul," he called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Listen carefully, the spaceports security works for us now. Those fools think we are Jedi. They will search for the Togruta as well and will notify us if they found her. Her ship is located in dock 32."

"I understand Master."

Ending the call the Sith Lord chuckled evilly. Still, there was something that troubled Darth Sidious. The Arkanian said that the Jedi landed on this planet seven hours ago. They, on the other hand, landed here two hours ago.

"She didn't follow us here," the Dark Lord said to himself. "She was waiting for us."

Deep in thought, the Dark Lord didn't notice that he was being watched from far away. A man in Mandalorian armor was not only observing him but thanks to his comlink-interceptor in his helmet, he heard every word the Sith Lord had said.

**Arkania, Outside of the Facility.**

Zai'shira managed to quickly get out of the facility the way she came. The freezing blizzard was merciless, making the Togruta fought the urge to go back inside. She thanked the Force, that she didn't have to walk back to the capital on foot.

"Are you waiting for a hypothermia woman?!" she heard a loud, familiar voice. "Get in before I get frostbite on my... everything!"

Looking in the direction of screaming, the Togruta recognized a Duros bounty hunter whom she hired for this trip. Although he was clothed thickly and half of his face was covered, the Jedi master recognized him thanks to his large, red goggle-like eyes. He was waiting for her in a hovering landspeeder he appropriated from one of the Arkanians. Zai'shira knew he was scum, but, this situation demanded to overlook some misdemeanors.

The Togruta ran up to the landspeeder and jumping in the passenger's seat. In order to make a quick getaway the bounty hunter hadn’t turned off the landspeeder's turbine engines.

"Did you get the project?" he asked curtly.

"The child!" she scolded him. "And yes I've got him, but Plagueis sensed me. He's probably already informed his apprentice of my presence. Hurry!"

Wasting no time the bounty hunter slammed his foot on the accelerator, making the Togruta sink back into her seat. The landspeeder surely belonged to some rich, spoiled Arkanian teenager.

Zai'shira was sure that they would reach the capital in no time. She pulled out a holoprojector from her pocket and while still holding the boy, she activated it. A small, shimmering, blue hologram of a Mandalorian bounty hunter appeared before her.

"I've got the boy, are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yes, but there's a bigger problem," replied the bounty hunter. His hologram jittering and warping, the signal struggling to punch through the blizzard.

"Already having trouble Fett?" snorted the red-eyed Duros.

"Dream on Bane, at least I did not end up as a cab driver," retorted Fett. "The Sith Lord convinced the local security that they're a Jedi. Now the entire spaceport is on the lookout for you. Plus there's two of them here, not that I'm complaining."

"Two?" asked Bane, looking at the Togruta. "With the one inside the facility that makes three! You said there would only be two of them."

"Only two Sith can exist at any given time: Master and an apprentice. The third one is probably an acolyte or an assassin," Zai'shira said. "The plan doesn't change. If we hurry, Darth Plagueis won't be able to join them at the spaceport in time."

"Not counting a few dozen security officers," said Bane with a sigh.

"Small fry," commented the Mandalorian.

"Do not kill them if you don't have to, after all, they being manipulated," said Zai'shira.

"By the way, where is that male Kyuzo?" asked Bane.

"Embo? Right now he's watching the assassin," said Fett immediately looking at the Togruta. "We are waiting for your signal Zai'shira."

"Good luck," she added ending the holo-transmission.

Turning her head the Togruta noticed a few spare clothes in the back seat, probably belonging to the landspeeders owner. Reaching for the thick, soft, wide scarf with one hand, she came up with an idea. She tightly wrapped the clothes around the boy.

"This will keep you warm little one," she said smiling at the baby.

After a few minutes, Bane and Zai'shira were in the Adascopolis. From there they had to get on the shuttlebus, board the ship and leave this freezing planet. Well... easier said than done. Zai'shira took a deep breath. "Okay, now we will see how good you guys really are," she said.

Duros gave her a narrow-eyed stare. "Trust me Jedi, my name will soon be known throughout the galaxy. So I'm not planning on dying here today."

The Togruta laughed jumping out of the landspeeder. "Well, at least there is one thing we have in common."

**Arkania, Adascopolis Spaceport.**

While waiting for the signal, Jango Fett was examining the soon to be a battlefield. The Adascopolis spaceport was a huge round platform placed on a giant pillar that included a control tower with landing beacon, storage and maintenance areas for only the most primitive repairs and of course a shuttlebus stop. Supplies and goods had to be purchased from the capital.

The spaceport had lots of space for using jetpacks, but nowhere to hide. There was a possibility to take cover behind one of the many pillars, which were nothing more than a decoration, but that would be more effective only against blaster wielding enemies. The only thing worthy of notice was a massive hologram of Arkoh Adasca. In his opinion, the spaceport was really poor looking in comparison to the capital.

The Mandalorian didn't fail to notice the dark clouds gathering above the spaceport, foreshadowing a storm. The vision of fighting the deadly Sith Lord and his assassin during a massive storm was a thrilling sensation.

Jango Fett and Embo were ready to begin. The two men had their eyes fixed on the Zabrak assassin, who was pacing around Zai'shira's ship. Darth Sidious on the other hand, was on the opposite side on the platform, near the shuttlebus stop, waiting for the Togruta.

Suddenly, both bounty hunters comlinks crackled rhythmically, that was the signal they needed. Embo reached for his bowcaster on his back, and Jango pulled out his dual WESTAR-34 blasters.

Before they started shooting the Mandalorian reached for a detonator attached to his belt. When he triggered it, a massive explosion quaked the spaceport. Zai'shira's ship exploded and the impact sent the Zabrak flying on his back. The tourists and locals immediately started screaming and panicking, the calm crowd transformed into a stampede.

The assassin rose to his feet surprisingly quickly. Just in time to deflect incoming shoot from the bowcaster with his double-bladed lightsaber. Spotting the Kyuzo bounty hunter standing on another ship, Maul lunged in his direction. Hitting and pushing anyone in his way, the red-skinned Zabrak was shortening the distance between them. He was about to jump on the ship and attack, when he noticed a Mandalorian emerging from the screaming crowd, aiming at him with dual blasters. Without a word, he started shooting.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Darth Sidious heard the explosion and saw the smoke. Just when he wanted to check it out, a young member of security staff ran up to him.

"Master Jedi, the Togruta is on the shuttlebus. She will be here any moment," he said.

"Does she have a baby with her?" asked the Dark Lord.

The man nodded quickly, causing Darth Sidious to chuckle. Grabbing his lightsabers, he walked over to the shuttlebus stop. He could actually felt her presence throughout the force, focusing his dark energy he ignored the screaming people around him and thundering sound above.

When the shuttlebus finally arrived only a few people came out from it and the orange-skinned Togruta, was one of them. Their gazes fixed on each other in deadly silence. Darth Sidious activated his crimson lightsabers, and Zai'shira activated her yellow one. All the commotion suddenly disappeared. People started to watch two individuals for a brief period of time, then they began slowly entering the shuttlebus not wanting to provoke them.

"That's pretty straightforward and bold Master Jedi," said the Nabooian. "To be honest, I was expecting, a complicated and cunning plan, not just a simple distraction."

"I'm a little surprised myself," said the Togruta. "I didn't expect you to have the guts to fight me without your Master. Are you sure you don't want to wait for him?"

"I don't need his help to finish you off," replied Sidious, pointing his lightsaber at the baby wrapped in a scarf. "Give me the boy, and I will grant you a quick death."

Zai'shira sneered at the proposition. "Forget it," she said. "You want him? Then you'll have to kill me."

Hearing this Darth Sidious laughed evilly. "With pleasure," he said lunging at the Jedi Master.

With one quick motion, Zai'shira threw her lightsaber in a boomerang fashion at the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious deflected the yellow lightsaber, who was immediately pulled back to the Jedi's hand. With his offense slowed down, the Togruta began an attack of her own. With the enhanced speed, she leaped over the Sith Lord, who rapidly turned on his heel, building momentum he aimed at the Jedi's neck with his two lightsabers. What she did next, really shocked and confused him. Just when he was about to decapitate her, she shielded herself with the boy. It took all of his inhuman reflexes to stop his cut.

Noticing the moment of hesitation, the Togruta took a quick swing, aiming at his right hand with a precision of a Makashi jab. Although Sidious managed to save his hand, Zai'shira's lightsaber grazed the end of Sith Lords lightsaber hilt, damaging it in the process.

"That's not the Jedi way!" growled Sidious. He didn't know if he was more angry or shocked. If the Jedi... no, if the Togruta, was able to use the child as a shield, then that would make her even more dangerous than he thought.

"Awww... you gonna cry now?" Zai'shira asked mockingly.

The Togruta didn't need to see the Sith Lord's face in order to know that he was angry. Sidious was just oozing with pure hatred. With a furious scream, he dashed forward, holding his lightsaber with two hands.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the meantime, the assassin and the bounty hunters were having a battle of their own. With both Jango and Embo having more experience than Maul, the Zabrak was forced to go on the defensive and hold himself at a distance. He couldn't simultaneously deflect the precise shots and dash at them with full speed. When he was closing the distance, Jango started using his jetpack and Embo thanks to his Kyuzo biology was able to leap away long distances.

Maul was getting angrier by the minute. Reaching into the Force, he extended his hand, gripping Mandalorian's neck while he was in the air, and slamming him into the snow covered ground. With rage in his eyes he leaped towards the lying and coughing Jango, his double-lightsaber ignited. In his frustration and anger, he didn't notice the flying metal disk. Maul couldn't dodge in mid-air, therefore, he was struck in the side by Embo's hat, breaking one of his ribs.

Zabrak fell down, near the Mandalorian, from the corner of his eye, he saw the Kyuzo aiming at him with his bowcaster. Using the pain to fuel his rage, once again he extended his hand. Embo felt an invisible hand gripping his neck, lifting him off the ground. Maul was ready to impale him onto his lightsaber, but he heard a clicking sound. Turning his head he saw the Mandalorian aiming at him with his arm, in mere seconds, his whole vision was covered by flames.

With a painful scream, Maul lunged to the side, rolling on the snow and damping the fire. All three of the men were breathing heavily now. Jango noticed two figures fighting, covered in yellow and crimson blurs. With the two over there, him, Embo and the Zabrak, there was a total of five people fighting right now. Innocent bystanders left the spaceport, and the security staff were too scared to intervene. He also noticed that the whole sky was dark, despite the fact, it was middle of the day.

Suddenly, with a blinding flash, a lightning bolt struck one of the pillars, knocking it aside. The whole platform began to shake. Jango was sure this wasn't a normal storm.

Zai'shira and Sidious also felt something strange and it was not the shaking. The whole place started to emanate the Force. Lunging backward, to gain some distance the Togruta started to look around. To her surprise, the pillar that was lying on the ground started to hover in the air. After a few seconds, the pillar started to spin, knocking down other pillars in the process. No one knew what was happening. It was a matter of time before this whole place collapsed.

Luckily for Zai'shira, she heard a sound that meant the success of her mission. From under the edge of the platform emerged a shuttle, with an open boarding ramp.

Embo grabbed his hat and started dashing towards the ship along with Jango.

Grinning, with a quick motion Zaishira threw the boy high and immediately turned on her heel. She started running towards the shuttle. Pulling out a detonator from her pocket, she triggered it.

Surprised, the Sith Lord jumped and caught the boy. Not understanding her actions, he reached for the scarf and started unwrapping the boy, wanting to look at him but before he did, Sidious heard a beeping sound, coming from the child. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't holding a baby... he was holding, a small demolition charge. Instinctively, he threw it away and lunged backward. The explosion would have killed him, but the Sith Lord used the Force creating a static barrier to protect him from the blast. Still, his ears were ringing from the explosion. He would have been able to sense the danger earlier if it wasn't for this strange storm dulling his senses.

Zai'shira and the bounty hunters were already on the ramp at the time. They ran inside the shuttle to find Cad Bane sitting on the pilot seat. "What took you guys so long? " Bane asked.

"Question later, this hole spaceport will be destroyed, go... now!" Zai'shira said forcefully.

The giant pillar, supporting the whole spaceport started to crack. The platform began to tilt, and ships slowly slid down into the chasm below.

Darth Sidious and Maul leap down from the crumbling platform. It would be a death sentence for anyone else, but using the Force, they slowed down their fall, landing on the soft snow. Looking up, the Dark Lord saw the shuttle flying away.

Taking a deep breath Sidious released an angry roar. Not only did the Togruta make a fool out of him, but she escaped with the boy unharmed.

In mere seconds, the dark clouds scattered, revealing the blue sky.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sidious muttered. Felting the incoming presence, he turned around recognized his Master. He bowed his head and Maul kneeled down.

"What happened here?" asked the Muun gazing at the large, burning pile of rubble which some time ago was the spaceport.

Sidious told Plagueis what happened at the spaceport. The Muun wasn't happy about the outcome, but he was intrigued. He never thought that the Force itself could intervene in one's fate. All the more in such a destructive and blatant way. It was clear to him that the Force wanted the boy to be with the Togruta, that's why it helped her.

"Check the rubble and kill anyone who survived," he ordered. "After that, we find a ship and get off this planet."

"Yes Master," said Sidious.

The Muun gazed at the sky with a smirk on his face. "The Force had decided to make this whole conflict much more interesting," he stated with a slightly amused tone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please R&R ;)


	3. Questions and Assumptions.

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two hours later – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellors Office.**

"Greetings Chancellor Valorun," said Master Yoda. "Summoned me, you have."

"Yes Master Yoda," replied the Chancellor pointing to the seat before him. "Please, have a seat."

The small, green Jedi walked slowly propping up himself with his cane. Chancellor Valorun couldn't believe that this fragile looking alien was one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in the order. With a quick hop, Master Yoda found himself on the soft cushion.

" _Appearances can be deceiving,_ " he thought to himself.

"How assist you, I can?" asked Yoda.

The human leaned his elbows on the desk with his fingers intertwined, he looked gravely at the Jedi Master. "A few minutes ago, the Lord of House of Adasca had contacted me via holo. A Jedi Master and his Padawan were present at the Adascopolis spaceport apparently looking for a rogue female Togruta Jedi. They used the security to find her," the Chancellor took a deep breath and continued in a more serious voice. "In the end, the whole Adascopolis spaceport had been destroyed and they are holding the Jedi order responsible for this disaster as for the deaths of many people. Thank the heavens none of them were neither civilians nor nobles or this could've ended with serious conflict." 

"Our Jedi sent to Arkania, were not," stated Yoda. "Misunderstanding, there must be."

"One of the Jedi introduced himself to the security staff as Master Egeth Ondine," said Valorun. 

"Know this name, I do not," said Yoda. "An impostor this man, probably is. Investigate this matter, the Jedi Council will." 

"If you are planning to send Jedi to Arkania tell me who you are going to send. The Arkanians are on edge right now and I don't want them to attack any 'real' Jedi that are going to land on the planet."

"Right you are Chancellor," Yoda agreed politely fixing his eyes on the ground. "Hmmm... sent Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, we will," he said raising his head and looking at the human once again. "Notify the Arkanian authorities you will, yes?"

"Of course, Master Yoda," nodded Valorun. 

Master Yoda leaped from the seat and made his way towards the door. Just before he left, he heard the Chancellor asking. "Master Yoda... do you think it's... her? She survived?" 

The Jedi Master stopped and leaned on his cane. "Sure of this, I am not. Too many questions, there is," he replied. "Good day to you, Chancellor."

"Good day," said Chancellor Valorun submerging in his thoughts.

**Coruscant, Jedi Council Chamber.**

After returning to the Jedi Temple, Grand Master Yoda called a council meeting. Briefly, he explained to the other Jedi Masters the whole situation on planet Arkania.

"This is very troubling," stated Adi Gallia, a female Tholothian Jedi Master. "For someone to impersonate a Jedi... such impudence."

"And if that's not enough, there is a possibility that Zai'shira Kessen is alive," added Mace Windu stroking his chin.

"If that's true then what was she doing on Arkania?" asked Jedi Master Micah Giiett, a human male. 

"A minor matter, it is," said Yoda drawing the gazes of all other council members. "Concentrate on the false Jedi, we must."

"With all due respect Master Yoda," argued Mace Windu. "Zai'shira Kessen left our order after breaking the Jedi Code and tried to kill the Magister of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Hego Damask. She's clearly walking a dark path and needs to be stopped."

"Also, don't forget who she was before she left," added Depa Billaba. "With her abilities, she is very dangerous. At this point, the future of our order is at stake."

"Master Yoda is right" affirmed Plo Koon supporting the Grand Jedi Master. "As much as I think Zai'shira is a threat, our role is to keep the peace and that means that the conflict on Arkania should be a priority for us. First and foremost..." he continued. "...we even don't know where she is right now. We have to remember that she's unbelievably cunning and elusive."

Even Piell, a Lannik Jedi Master, nodded. "First, let's deal with the issue on Arkania and after that, we can worry about Zai'shira."

"Agreed, I do," said Master Yoda. 

After a moment of silence, the other Council members nodded. Mace Windu sighed but he also agreed with this decision. 

"Well then," began Master Windu turning to one of the Council Chamber guards. "Ask in Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan." 

Without a word, the guardian turned on his heel and opened the doors. Stepping outside, he invited the two Jedi immediately closing the door behind them when they entered. The two human males bowed with respect and stood at the circular centre of the chamber.

"Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, an important mission for you, we have," said the Grand Master. "Travel to the Arkania, you will."

Qui-Gon Jinn didn't fail to notice a strange tension in the room. "What happened there?" he asked slightly leaning his head back.

Master Windu explained the situation to Master Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stood silently listening to the briefing with great interest. When Windu had finished, Qui-Gon nodded now fully understanding the situation.

"What about Master Zai'shira?" he asked. "Should we look for her?"

"Former... Master Zai'shira," Depa Billaba corrected primly. Qui-Gon didn't even look at her, his gaze fixed on Master Yoda. 

"No," Yoda said simply.

"She left the Jedi order of her own free will," added Mace.

"No!" Qui-Gon Jin disagreed indignantly placing his hands on his hips. "She left after you gave her an ultimatum."

"Zai'shira could have stayed if she followed the Jedi Code, but she chose to leave the Jedi Order and that was her decision," Mace Windu said narrowing his eyes.

Qui-Gon sighed clearly not agreeing with Master Windu. Unfortunately, he knew that arguing with him was a waste of time. 

"Your former Padawan, she was. Too attached to her, you are," said Master Yoda. 

"You are a strong and wise Jedi, Master Qui-Gon," stated Adi Gallia. "Why do you defy the Council?" she asked with a troubled look.

This time, the older human turned to the Tholothian Jedi Master and responded. "Because sometimes, you have to do what is right, even when that means going against the Jedi Code," he said bluntly causing disapproving looks from the Jedi Masters. As always, his and the Council's opinions were different.

"It's not the first time we don't see eye to eye," added Master Qui-Gon.

"You are both dismiss Master Qui-Gon," said Master Windu ending the conversation. 

Master Qui-Gon dropped the topic and bowed, his Padawan followed suit. Both of them left the Jedi Council Chamber in complete silence but Mace and the other Jedi Masters knew that Qui-Gon was not amused with this solution. The Jedi Master slumped back in his chair trying to think.

"The loss of a Padawan is not an easy thing," said Even Piell. "And for Master Qui-Gon, it happened for a second time."

"I propose we end this meeting," said Master Plo Koon. 

"Agreed, I do," said Master Yoda.

While Grand Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu stayed in the chamber, the other Jedi Masters left returning to their daily agenda. Master Yoda was absorbed in his thoughts, he knew that something strange and sinister had happened on Arkania, but know it was up to Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan to unravel the mystery.

**Hyperspace Tunnel, Cad Bane's Shuttle.**

After a successful escape from Arkania, Zai'shira Kessen and all three bounty hunters now traveled to planet Shili, a Togrutan homeworld.

"Only twenty more minutes, and we will enter the Ehosiq Sector," stated Cad Bane. 

He and Zai'shira were sitting in the cockpit while Embo and the Mandalorian, Jango Fett were resting in back. The shuttle wasn't pretty or big, but she served her purpose. 

"After we land on Shili, I will settle up a payment with you three," said Zai'shira while holding the boy. 

"Music to my ears," said Bane also looking at the boy without any expression. "I hope this child was worth all this trouble and cost."

The Togruta didn't answer him. Submerged in thoughts, she stared at the shining, blue hyperspace tunnel. Bane shrugged and leaned in his seat, putting his hat on his face and resting. He was already thinking of the credits he was gonna spend. 

He and Zai'shira heard the sound of the cockpit door opening with a hiss. Turning their heads, they saw Jango walking into the cockpit holding his helmet under his arm. Zai'shira had to admit that he was handsome, not as handsome as her mate at home, but still.

"Zai'shira, can you explain to me what the hell happened at the spaceport?" he asked the Togruta with a serious look on his face. "I've fought with my fair share of Jedi in my life and I know quite about bit about this whole Force thing, but I never saw anything like that."

"To be honest Jango, I've never seen anything like that either," she replied truthfully. "The Force has a will of its own... and," the Togruta stopped for a moment apparently thinking of the correct words to use. "I think that we witnessed just that. The Force acted of its own accord."

Bane didn't really care about this but the Mandalorian was speechless. He always thought that the Force was a 'goody goody' thing but considering what happened to all those people on that platform, he was clearly wrong. 

Zai'shira fixed her eyes on the boy. Little Deiven was watching the Togruta with curious, amber eyes. His tail curled around her forearm making her chuckle. The Togruta once again looked at the blue hyperspace tunnel thinking of the future. She knew that because of the Force, the whole galaxy would change... but question was, would it change for the better or for the worse.

**Perave System, Arkania, Planets Atmosphere.**

Over five hours elapsed after the tragic incident on Arkania. The capital was now on lockdown with local authorities heavily guarding all possible entrances and sternly checking all suspicious looking individuals. Dead bodies were still being dug up from the rubbles and some of them weren't even recognizable.

"How do we planning on land on the planet without trouble if there is no spaceport?" asked Obi-Wan. 

"Be calm my Padawan," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "We just have to find a place not far from the destroyed spaceport and land there. That way, we will show that we have no evil intentions."

Even when the Jedi ship was far from its destination, Obi-Wan noticed a huge, smoking pile of rubble, which was once the Arkanian spaceport. "Such tragedy," he whispered shaking his head. "I can't even imagine the pain and suffering the Arkanians must feel right now."

"Don't forget that they won't trust us immediately and are most certainly going to be hostile toward us," reminded Master Qui-Gon.

"I won't Master," ensured him Obi-Wan.

Just like Master Qui-Gon had planned, they landed their ship not far from the destroyed platform. When they walked down the ramp, two tall Yakas walked over to them. Judging by their attire, they belonged to the local police force and obviously, there were not happy to see them.

"What's your business here?" asked one of them with a frustrated tone. The second one had his palm on the blaster ready to shoot. 

Master Qui-Gon Jinn bowed his head slightly not wanting to provoke them. "I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're here on the official order from the Jedi Council to find who is responsible for this. The Lords from House of Adasca were notified of our arrival."

The two Yakas looked at each other. One of them stepped aside and activated his comlink. Obi-Wan guessed that he wanted to confirm Master Qui-Gon's words. The Padawan shivered from the cold. "Thank the Force I put on my warmer robes," he muttered to himself. His Master chuckled slightly at the words.

After a moment, the Yaka came back. "They're telling the truth," he said to his comrade. "But still, our task is to keep an eye on them." The other Yaka sighed with relief and took his hand off the blaster pointing in the direction of the rubble and crowd. "You can start your 'investigation' by asking those bystanders if they saw anything, but I doubt you will be able to learn anything we didn't."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "If you're so knowledgeable, perhaps you can tell me if someone survived."

"Only one... Gar Veru, the chief of the spaceports security," replied the Yaka. "But I doubt you will make him talk?"

"Why is that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He is nothing more than a vegetable now, it's a miracle that he's even alive if you can call his state life," the Yaka replied pulling out a holocamera from his pocket and handing it to Qui-Gon.

"One of the civilians recorded the Togruta with the Jedi and the collapsing of the spaceport on this holocam, maybe it will help," he said.

The Jedi Master played back the recording. The image was a bit shaky but surprisingly clear, it was a high-quality holocam. He recognized the orange-skinned Togruta female on the footage, but he couldn't identify the hooded character standing opposite her. When they activated their lightsabers, Qui-Gon didn't fail to notice the crimson color and the design of the false Jedi's lightsaber. 

Just before the fight started, the owner on the holocam got on the shuttlebus with the rest of the civilians and flew away to safety. Fortunately, when he landed his holocamera still was recording the spaceport high above him. "What is that?" Obi-Wan asked pointing at the dark clouds and lightning. The whole pillar supporting the spaceport begun to crumble and the platform started tipping. Horrified screams could be heard from all around when the huge structure hit the snow-covered ground. Shortly after that, the dark clouds scattered, just like that. After the recording ended, Qui-Gon gave back the holocam to the Yaka.

"Do you want to check the destroyed spaceport Master Jedi?" he asked.

With a grave look, Qui-Gon nodded and beckoned Obi-Wan to follow him. The two headed towards the crowd along with the two near-human cyborgs. 

"Is everything alright Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," he replied simply. Obi-Wan knew there was something wrong, but he decided not to press the subject. He was sure his Master had his reason to behave like that. 

Never before in his life had Obi-Wan seen so many dead bodies in one place. The snow was moistened with crimson blood. The place looked more like a battlefield rather than a site of the accident. Medical droids and members of rescue teams had their hands full. Lots of small cam droids hovered above the rubble looking for possible survivors. Groans of mourning women and children were heard from far away. Obi-Wan was feeling overwhelmed by the weight of their sorrow and pain. He also had never saw Master Qui-Gon Jinn in such a serious and stern state. As if he was... anxious about something. 

Not far from the corpses, two medical droids were examining an unmoving Yaka. Qui-Gon guessed that this was the chief of security, but he wondered why the Arkanians didn't transport him to the medical station. When he approached them, he understood why.

Now, even the Jedi Master, didn't know how it was possible to be alive in that state. The Yaka's body was positioned on the side because he was impaled in five different places by metal poles. He was missing three of his limb, with only his right arm remaining, and most of his skin was burned. One of the droids was holding his head straight in order to not damage his neck any further. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily.

"By the Force," whispered Obi-Wan looking at the Yaka compassionately.

Qui-Gon crouched down next to the chief wanting to get a better look at him. He could only imagine the pain and suffering that the wounded man was experiencing, but no one had expected what happened next. 

In one moment the two humans felt a very strong Force presence, but it was everywhere surrounding them. With lightning speed, the supposedly paralyzed Yaka grabbed the Jedi Master with his only arm by his Jedi robes looking at him with blank white eyes and pulling himself to a sitting position. The two droids wanted to grab him, but in mere seconds there were crushed by an unseen force and turned into small heaps of metal. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber, but he immediately got sent meters back on the snow. 

Master Qui-Gon although shocked by this, remained calm. The Yaka started into Jinn's eyes and started speaking. " **Don't meddle... Jedi!** " his voice was very loud and unnatural. It sounded like many beings were talking simultaneously. " **You don't understand.... the balance... my will... my rules... you don't obey them... if you don't... then he will.** "

After those words, the Yaka released Qui-Gon and fell limp on the snow unmoving... dead. Obi-Wan got up and quickly ran up to his master. "Master Qui-Gon, are you alright?!" he asked with concern in his eyes.

The Jedi Master stood up slowly putting his hand on the Padawans shoulder. "I'm alright my Padawan," he replied. Obi-Wan noticed that the two Yakas and everyone around were watching them with shock and fear. They didn't understand what just happened.

Master Qui-Gon walked over to one of the Yakas that had accompanied them and asked pointing at the cam droids. "Did the cam droids record this?"

The Yaka was still in shock, but he answered. "Y-Yes... Master Jedi."

"Then can I ask for the copy of the two recordings?" he asked.

The Yaka complied without questions. Obi-Wan was puzzled when his Master instructed him to go back to the ship, transmit the recordings and establish a connection with the Jedi Temple. It took him a few tries because of the weather but eventually, he succeeded. After a few minutes, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing in the cockpit before the holographic images of Master Yoda and Master Windu, who had astonished expressions on their faces.

"Master Qui-Gon, what is this?" asked Mace Windu. "Some kind of joke?"

"No Masters," replied Qui-Gon. "The Force itself has spoken to me. Evidently, we're not wanted here and I'm not planning to go against the will of the Force. We have our evidence, it was the Sith's fault, not ours. You can explain this to the Chancellor."

"Disturbing, this is. Angry the Force, has become," said Master Yoda. 

"It has never happened before," stated Windu. "Why now?"

"For that question, an answer I don't have," replied Yoda. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, return to Coruscant, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda," said Qui-Gon ending the transmission. Obi-Wan didn't understand any of this. "Master... what is going on?" he asked.

"To be truly honest with you my Padawan, I don't know" replied the Jedi Master. "This event has opened my eyes and at the same time left me in the dark. Yet, we must have faith Obi-Wan."

The young human didn't really understand, but he trusted his master's judgment. Still there were many questions, and apparently, only the Force had all the answers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please R&R ;) 


End file.
